lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Allan
Allan is a proud Sovani and an acquaintance of Torgal. He despises all other races. You can talk to him in Byon Sector, Royotia when hired to get his parameter bonus. Availability After your return from Wyrmskeep, this leader is available once you finish the quest The Successor. Background Allan and Torgal created the "Steel Syndicate", an organization whose goal was to achieve worldwide peace, before David became the ruler of Athlum. However things didn't turn out as well as they hoped. The Steel Syndicate lost its original purpose and attracted people who used justice as an excuse for violence. This led Torgal to forcefully disband the organization. After that, Torgal became more and more involved with Athlum and lost touch with Allan. In the meantime, Allan began to hate other races for taking the Steel Syndicate and Torgal away from him. Now after 80 years, Allan and Torgal meet again in The Successor. }} * Holy Win (Weapon Art) - requires Oriax Dominus + Balance or Mystic Focus * Demonsblow (Weapon Art) - requires Paimon Dominus + Combat Focus }} Generic (these will be replaced with weapons from the upgrade path) * Any Naberius, Focalor or Gremory customization (XBOX Balance Focus) * Any Ipos or Halphas customization (XBOX Combat Focus) * Any Camio or Gaap customization (XBOX Mystic Focus) * Any Furfur or Oriax customization (PC Balance/Mystic Focus) * Any Belial or Paimon customization (PC Combat Focus) |} |} * "You're not going to perish from that scratch, are you?!" (When Party member receives damage) * "Good God, What do you think you're doing?" (When party member hits for less than usual) * "My contract cannot end soon enough." (When checking stats) * "This is of no concern to you!" (When getting a stat up) * "What happens to me is none of your business." (When gaining a mystic art) * "I will do my required work, and nothing more!" (When recruited from the guild) * "It seems you are the victor." (When killed) * "I will do as I please." (When selecting as union's leader) * "That wasn't necessary..." (When healed) * "I *will* kill you." (When giving orders) * "Already on the defensive." (When Rush is caught by surprise) * "Better than I expected of you." (When an ally hits for high damage) * "I will remember this!" (When revived) * "Now we shall have a true battle"(When leading an attack) * "Our flank is under assault" (When flanked) * "Your life is over" (When executing a finishing blow) * "I was only taking a rest" (When revived) * "Losing heart like the cowards you are" (Sometimes when selecting commands) * "Interesting..." (When hitting for lower damage) * "Circle behind them and slit their throats!" (When flanking an enemy union) * "Better luck next time." (When countering an attack) * "I didn't know such a pitiful and hideous group could exist in one place!" (When attacking a weaker enemy) * "Torgal!" (When Torgal is KO'ed) * "That's quite the gambit." (At the beginning of some battles/against stronger enemies) * "So, you are finally ready to fight." (When the target is near death) * "There are still fools that breath?" (When the battle draws out 10+ turns) * "You dare challenge me?" (When intercepted or flanked in a huge battle) * "Defend yourself!" (When the enemy has the initial advantage) * "This is the end!" (When he is the first to engage a rare monster) * "Trash!" (When facing a weak monster) * "Hurry, and crush them!" (When the battle lasts long) |} Image:Allan_Battle.jpg |}